The 80th Hunger Games SYOT close
by TheHungerGamesMockingJay
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark never rebelled, so the Hunger Games are still on! Just in Time for the 80th Hunger Games! Just your usual Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**President Snows POV**

Everything is normal, just the way I like It. Katniss and Peeta both won but never started a rebellion. The Real end was like this.

Katniss and Peeta were waiting at the lake For Cato. He comes out of the woods and they all climb up on the Cornocopia wmath the mutts on the ground trying to get up. Cato was hunched over painting from all the running and Katniss finished him off there she shot Him and he fell off. The Mutts went into the Cornocopiea and disappeared. The game makers never switched the rule so now the Game Makers are fired.

Katniss and Peeta are mentors now and they Love each other truly. they live in the victors village and they aren't spoiled with Their money.

Now the 80th Hunger Games are coming around and the Capitol can't wait for them to start. I walk out of my mansion and say "LET THE 80TH ANUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN," I am rewarded with a big round of aplouse from the Capitol.

**Autors Note (A/N) **

**This is my first story sorry if it's not the best. It is a SYOT so please send one in. Sorry this chapter was short they will be longer I promise. **

** Disclaime: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. She is an amazing writer. I love the Hunger Games. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Saphire Chance POV**  
"RUN PIANORA RUN DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!" I scream as my best friend gets Chopped up into pieces. "NO NO NO!" I cried. That was my Best Friend she was going to cone home as a victor all in one piece.

"Saphire Wake up wake up," my little sister Ruby said well she shock me. I open my eyes. It's reaping day it's my time to avenge my Best friend and I am 18 and best in my class so I have to volunteer. Those Games Haunted my Dreams For 2 years.

I slowly get out of bed and look in the mirror. "It's my day," I say To myself. I will volunteer because I am going to avenge my friends death and I am top in my class at the academy. I will volunteer go to the games as a girl and come back as a Victor. I didn't train at the academy geothermal throwing knifes and an axe for all those years for nothing.

I put on my Reaping outfit a long light pink silk dress. I put my hair into bun fancy bun. I want to look good for these Reapings. I look into my mirror at my glossy crystal blue eyes and put on some make up to make them pop out. I throw on my Black stilettos. Finally I put in my Earrings I never go anywhere without.

"Hey Mom Hey Dad," I say all cheery."Guess what today is?" "Your Birthday?" My dad says messing with me. "It's REAPING DAY AN I AM VOLUNTEERING!" I squeal excitedly."Oh ya! Esmerelda How would you think having a Victor in our family?" My father says to my mother then grabs me into a bear hug. "How can you win when your old father can bear hug you?" He says. "Now Marble don't Hurt her," my mother said.I eat a pancake and run out the door.

I go to Satin Bronze house. I knock on the door and he answers. "Hey Saphire Are you ready?" He asked. He is my boyfriend he is 18 and I am planning on marring him when I come back. He is wearing a black suit with a tie the same color as my dress. "Yup lets go! We have to get Farryn Darling and Sliver Sony!" I say. We hold hands and walk down to Farryns house. "Hey Farryn!" I said. "I am ready to go!" She said. We are best friends We can read each others minds sometimes. "Lets go get Sliver!" She said. "So you can kiss him," I said then kissed Satin. "No," she said. They are a couple but don't act like it. "Hey Farryn! Hey Saphire and Satin!" He said. We are all really close friends.

We walk to the square. I can only be myself with them when no ones around. We get our Fingers Pricked and walk to pure section we dropped Sliver off at the 17 year old section and then we go to the 18 year old section. Ya Sliver is younger but he looks like a 18 year old and is a strong as one. I meet all of my friends a the academy. I am liked in District one so I have lots of friends but these three are my best. I hold hands with Satin and Farryn as our escort walks on stage.

** Zachariah (Zach) Martin-Standwood**

I Woke up in my Huge Mansion to the sound of my Twin little sister Running around the Hall. I barely got any sleep last night because of them they were wondering who was going to be the female tribute. They always Love the Female tributes and look up to them.

I get out of my Bed and Comb my Golden Blond Hair. I just need to comb it and it goes into neat Perfect Curls. It is Short and you just need to comb it and it is perfect you don't need to style it.

I am Very Handsome I have Perfect Tanned skin and my Grey eyes have Flecks of green. I am Very Tall and Have Giant Muscles. Just above my right Eyebrow I have a scar I am not sure what happen but I have some guesses. I put on my winning AWESOME smile that everyone falls for.

I Can't wait to win I am volunteering because I am the Best boy in the academy and my older sister Silver won the games, But when she came back from the games she changed I can't explain how tho. When I win I will be the same. I trained sense I was 10 I am excellent with almost every weapon.

I put on my gold and glittery suit that goes with my hair. My twin little sisters, Glitz and Glamour age 11, and my mom picked it out. I put on my Black polished shoes that my Mom set out. They want me to look perfect I guess.

I am Liked by everyone in District 1 and I am not your usual Tall, muscular, Handsome Boy. I care about other people and I am always trying to be happy and not turn out like my sister. I have to live up to everyone's expectations. So I also am going to Volunteer to make my parents proud. My parents names are Char and Emily.

I ran down stairs and then all I heard was squealing from Glitz and Glamour. "Ahhhhhh I love the suit we picked the perfect one," Glitz said to Glamour. "AMAZING TOTES ADORBS!" Said Glamour. Ya my little sisters can be weird and you CAN NOT separate them."I love it Zach," said my Mom. "Girls why did you pick that out," said my Dad. "Because it's cute," said the twin. I sit down and eat my eggs and bacon. "I have to go to reaping bye guys," I said and headed out.

I got my finger pricked it does bother me. I went to the 18 year old section and I was crowded by 18 year olds then our escort walked on stage.

**Saphire Chance POV**

I Hate our Escort she is so Rude. Her name is Niara Ginmers. She LOVES PURPLE. She has strait long Purple hair and she has Purple skin. She says "HAPPY 80th HUNGER GAMES AND MY THE ODDS NEVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!" She she says never and she has a snarky voice. She said How much she loves the Hunger Games they are AWSOME. Then she said why we have the Hunger Games same old story every year. Then she said "Ladies First," she walked over to the ball that holds all the girls names ages 12 - 18. It takes her a long time with her tight purple dress and her 10 inch purple heels. She puts her hand in and grabs a name. "Farryn C" she starts "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream. I was so excited then I ran up to the stage. "What's your name?" Niara asked and rolled her eyes. "Saphire Chance!" I say I have a smile on this is the best day ever. If I could I would be jumping up and down I am full with excitement.

**Zach Martin-Standwood POV**

I watched as Saphire bounces up there I knew her from the academy we are friends. So I can't wait to be Allies with her but I am not looking forward to killing her.

"Not for our Male tribute," Niara said. She takes at lease 20 mins to cross the stage. She places her hand in the bowl and snatches up one. "Timothy Down!" She said. I hear a cry from the 12 year old section. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I say. I am smiling and whooping while walking up to the stage. Once I am on the stage I smile and waved. She asked for my name "Zachariah Martin-Standwood Zach for short," I say. "Shake hands," said Niara. We smile at each other shake our hands.

**Authors Note**

**Thank you to THGtributeD4 for Zach Martin-Standwood and Thank you to Peeta6in6real6life for Saphire Chance. Thank you To Angelofmusic4ever for Niara Ginmer. Thank you to all of you who are sending in Tributes, Mentors, Stylist, and Escorts. There is still tons n more spots please keep send in Tributes, Mentors, Stylist and Escorts please Review and send in more people. Thank you for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3: District 2 Reapings

**Olivia-May Harrie POV**

I am staring at my deep deep purple eyes, mad with the capitol for doing that to my eyes. Hating the Capitol. Hating my parents. Hating everone. When I was little my Father gambled all of our money. So they sold us, me and my brother, to the Capitol for experiment. My brother, Flint-James Harris, dissapeared I never seem him again. I trusted him but now I dont trust anyone. I am now "Cold and Emotionless" some people say but I dont care. So after our parents sold us they tried to enhance my vision but it turned my eyes deep purple. My eyes look like all the other freaks in the Capitol. They Trained me in the Capitol for The Hunger Games.

This year they sent me to this fancy building with Avoxs to wait on me. I am 17 and going to volunteer, Capitols orders. I trained in a secret academy in the Capitol actual.

I brush out my long wavy brown hair. I call for an Avox to bring in my Reaping outfit. She brings in my midnight blue dress. It is strapless and goes down to my thighs. I throw on my sliver high heels that I learned how to walk in at the Capitol. My hair is naturally wavy so I just keep it that way.

I walk downstairs and find breakfast waiting for me. I eat it slowly not worried about missing the Reapings the Capitol owns me so I can be late if I want. I cant wait till I get into the Arena, I was trained harshly at the capitol day and night. They gave me "Special pills" so I never was tired I might actually sleep.

So I finish my Breakfast and walk to the Town Square where the Reapings are held. I got my finger pricked and head to the 17 year old section. This is the first year of my Reapings but I seen all the reapings on TV and I know all about the escort and reapings.

**New Valentinez POV**

I open my eyes and the sun is peaking its way into my room. I get up and stretch. I run downstairs to the kitchen and my dad says "Are you ready this is a big day," He turns around and looks at me. "Boy what are you wearing you cant go to the Reapings in your boxers get your suit on NOW!" He screams at me. Oh ya today is the Reapings I am going to Volunteer.

I run upstairs and put on my Blood red suit. I picked it out because its Blood red. I LOVE BLOOD. My Father was never a victor the year he was suppose to volunteer someone else volunteered. Now he wants me to be victor. I was trained at the academy for several years I am now a ruthless brute. I gel my already spiked hair even tho it doesn't need gel.

I run back downstairs. "There you go at lease you look decent," my Father said. I wolf down 5 giant pancakes. I eat a lot but I lose it at training. I am 205 pounds of muscle.

I run to the Town Square where the Reapings are held. I got my finger pricked and head to the 18 year old section, then our escort walks on stage.

**Olivia-May Harris**

Our escort Farlo Sarnia walkes on stage. She always wears white dresses. Every single year a white dress. She has very tan skin. "Welcome District 2 Happy 80th Hunger Games!" She says in her anoying squeaky voice. She say why we have the Hunger Games I heard this story like a buckes of time because the Capitol had me studying the Reapings so Its like I lived in Escort hates the Hunger Games I could care less but I like the Games. "Ladies First," says Farlo. She walls over to the ball a slight breeze blows her light brown hair. "Wen-," Farlo starts. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. I glare at everyone as I walk up to the stage. "And whats your name?" Asks Farlo. "Olivia-May Harris," I snarle at her.

**New Valentinez POV**

"Well then," said Farlo. She walks over to the ball containing all the boys names ages 12-18. She puts her tan hand into the ball and grabs a name. "John Harrison!" A boy walks out of the 14 year old section. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell. I am smiling as a walk up. I dont need to act tough I am already tough. "Whats your name?" asks Farlo. "New Valentinez!" I say smiling then I look into her Golden eyes and tell shes annoyed. "Shake hands," she said. I look at Olivia-Mays purple eye and wonder why are they purple.

**Autors Note**

**Thank you Peeta6in6real6life for Farlo. Thank you to OceaneBreeze13 for New Valentinez and THGtributeD4 for Olivia-May Harris. There are still spots open. I am really thankful for all the Tributes and Mentors and Stylists and Mentors. You guys might get two chapters today because I am snowed in deep so I will have a lot of time. Thank you. Please review, Favorite, and Follow thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: District 3 Reapings

**Cher Mime POV, District 3**

"Logen watch the factory well I'm gone at the Reapings!" I said to my head employee. "Yes, Miss. Mime," he said. They all say I'm the best thing that happen to this company. He rushed out of my CEO office. Ya, Im CEO of this factory, I started as an employee and took over.

"Is Miss. Rowena Sparks here?" asks a women but she looks so weak, tiny, and dainty. She could be a 14 year old. "DONT CALL ME THAT UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET A BIG BLACK EYE AND A BLOODY NOSE!" I yell at her. Rowena Sparks is my old name but I changed it to Cher Mime."Sorry but the factory down the road, you know that factory, sent me down her to see you," she says on the edge of tears and very frighten. I see he look at my name plate. "Miss. Mime," she finishes. "Yes, what do you want?" I hiss at her still mad.  
"They want you-your company to work with them," she said weakly. "I am going to need some time to think," I said. That company is horrible, awful actually. "No find a different company to work with, now go," I said. The women leaves the room.

"Logen I am going now," I said well I walk out the front door. I have a lot of time on my hands before the Reapings and I noticed that my roots are getting brown, "Guess I should dye them again," I said to myself. I open the doors to the salon and said, "My usual blond," to the worker. I sit back and relax well my hair get dyed. "Cut it to I need the professional bob cut," I said to her. After I payed up I head home.

Hmm... What outfit should I wear, I wounded to myself. I pick out my best black business suit. I put it on and head out the door. I am always professional and business like. I am 16 but I always look and act like Im 20.

I get my finger pricked and go to the 16 year old section. All the 16 year olds look at me.

**Harley Sai POV, District 3**

"Hey David! Ready to play some one on one before the Reapings?" I ask my best friend. He is the only other boy in District 3 that plays sports. We both don't try to do our school, because we don't want to turn out like our parents and work hard all day.

"Ok Harley! Got the ball?" He says

"Ya come on," I say. We play for 30 mins and I won 55-50. We go to my house and put on our Reaping outfits.

"We have some spare time do you want to study?" David asks me sarcastically. We use to be the smartest kid so we got to visit the factory. We seen how hard they work so we never studied again.

"Ya sure then we can go work," I said. My Reaping outfit is just a standard old T-shirt that shows my muscles and dress trousers. We go to the kitchen an my mom tries to brush out my curly blond hair it falls right above my pale blue eyes. To bad District 3 doesn't care about looks. David looks like me but black hair and taller and yes muscular. We say "Good bye!" and go to the Reapings. We get our fingers pricked an head to the 16 year old section.

**Cher Mime POV, District 3**

We are standing around waiting for our stupid escort to start. "HELLO DISTRICT 3 AND HAPPY 80th HUNGER GAMES!" Says our escort Cairo Tilver. I cant tell were her face is with all the piercings. She doesn't say why we have the Hunger Games but just says she loves them.

She walks over to the boys ball but then remembered girl first she she goes over to the girls ball and pulls out a name. I don't recognize its my name till she repeats it.

I walk up looking strait ahead and act business like. "So why is a 20 year old in the 16 year old section?" Asks Cairo. "Im a 16 year old," I answer.

**Harley Sai POV, District 3**

Wow, Cairo is really picking on that girl. I kinda feel bad but, she owns a business my least favorite thing. I already know I don't like her.

Cairo walks over to the boys ball that hold my name 4 times. Cairo buts her pierced hand into the ball and grabs a name. She walks back to the microphone and says "Harley Sai!" I am shocked but then I remember if I want sponsors I need to be cool.

I walk with swagger in my step. I am smiling and act like I just got picked to win a mansion. I take my spot on stage and look at Cher. "Shake hands," commanded Cairo. She grabs my hand and shakes it.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry guys, you should've gotten this yesterday but the internet is down because of snow. There is A LOT of snow where I live. I am sorry if this chapter stinks. Thank you RueThisDay for Rowena Sparks who changed her name to Cher Mime and I will use Cher Mime as the name in the story! Thank you RueThisDay again for Harley Sai. RueThisDay also gave me some helpful tips on writing. Thank You Peeta6in6real6life for Cairo Tilver. I will try to get a new chapter up soon but I cant promise it. **


	5. Chapter 5: District 4 Reaping

**Ebony Hills POV, District 4**

This is it, one wrong move and I am dead. I either get killed by this dummy or by my father. Well he really wouldn't kill me he would put me in the cellar. I hate the cellar! No food, no water, nothing. He puts me in the cellar when I do bad.

CLINK! Our swords clash together a couple more times. Then I lunge myself forward and take its head right off.

There's a noise behind me. Its a dummy with a trident. Oh tridents I hate them. The are too cliche. I turn and swing my sword. It falls to the ground and shatters right away.

Next thing I know I am on the ground dodging knifes. I am leaping and flipping and diving so I don't get hit. I reach the dummy and it pulls out a whip. It goes to whip me but I move right in the nick of time. I knock it over and spear its throat.

"Ebony that was alright I guess," says my father. I wipe a few golden blond hair pieces out if my eyes. "We will do some hand to hand no weapons next," said my father.

My father was a past victor. My mother wasn't a victor but my father fell for her anyways. I love my mother. Even tho I never met her I know she wouldn't hand cuff me put weights on my feet and throw me in the ocean. Or put a 6 year old out in the woods and have her find her way home. My father would do that, he did. If my mother was hear she wouldn't let me volunteer. She wouldn't let him do this cruel stuff to me. She save me and be really nice and sweet. Always making me smile.

I throw my sword at moving targets and hit one in the heart. I grab some knifes and throw then at the dummies thinking the dummies are my father. Once I would kill each one.

A dummy comes charging towards me. I move out of the way at the last second. I jump on its back and place one hand around its neck and the other on its face. One twist of the hand and its dead.

A second dummy comes with a knife I  
Move out of the way not wanting to get cut. I kick its side then it tries to stab me but I move. I kick the knife out of its hand. And the it punches me in the face. Ouch that will leave a mark. I get it back in the face then kick it and punch it to its death.

I look around at all the dead dummies 13 in all from this morning. I can take down 13 tributes.

"Ebony go get ready! Its Reapings today!" yells my father. I run up stairs. I train three stories under our house. If only my father wasn't a victor I wouldn't be volunteering.

I head to my bathroom and take a shower. What should I wear I wonder. Yes my light green dress. I grab it and slide it on. I put an Aqua leather belt on with it. "Where are my brown sandals?" I ask myself. Oh there they are. I slide them on. I bush back my golden blond hair and make sure that my pink streak is sticking out on the left side. After that I head outside.

"Hey Ebony!" Yells my best friend Lyrica Truce. "Are you ready for the Reapings?" I ask her. She doesn't know I am volunteering. "Ya hopefully we get spared for another year!" She says.

We walk to were the Reapings are held. We get our fingers pricked. It doesn't faze me but Lyrica goes crazy because it hurts and she faints at the sight of blood so I cover it up with a cloth that I bring it every year to the Reapings.

Our escort, Niclove Asherica, isn't that bad she is smart and funny. Niclove walks on stage and says some funny jokes to get it rolling.

**Atlas Ivory POV, District 4**

My trident spears a Dummy. I turn and spear the next 5 in a row. I throw my trident at a dummy and pick up a spear. I throw it and spear the next one. I do this for 3 more times.

"You go Atlas!" I hear from the other side of the room. I turn and see a girl staring at me. All the girls fall for me. They did a test and just my eyes make some girls go mad. So I have a lot of girls always watching me.

"Thank you," I reply not wanting to be rude. I have no time for girls right now but after I win I will have all the time I want for girls.

"Can you please leave Atlas is training?" My trainer says to the girl. She makes a pouty face and walks out the door. My trainer locks the door so no more girls can come in.

"Alright Atlas that was good but here is a sword and try that," my trainer throws me a sword and I grab the handle in mid air and and slice it down. I turn and face 10 dummies at the same time. It takes a little under 2 minutes for me to take down all of them.

"Ok Atlas go get ready for the Reapings," said my trainer. I am not going to volunteer this year because I am only 15 but when I am 17 or 18 I will.

I jog home and meet my sister Gloria sitting in front of the door. "Why are you sitting out here?" I ask and then sit down next to her.

"Mom told me to put on my purple dress for the Reapings even tho I am not in the Reapings," she said. "Then I said I want to go swimming and she told me to go sit outside tell I am better."

"Oh ok well come in and come up to my room," I told her. I have a charming, calming, polite side. But my other side is a ferocious killer. I learned how to control them.

"Ok thank you," Gloria said. She loves me because ever sense our dad died I was taking care of the family. I would go fishing for the big things also the small things. Then I would train at the academy. So I am a really good big brother. She looks up to me and loves me.

We go inside and run to my room. "Bet I can beat you," I said as I took off for my room.  
Once we are in my room she sits on my bed looking at the floor."Whats the matter?" I asked her. "Well what if you get reaped and don't come back?" She said. She starts tearing up. "I barely knew dad before he died but I am still sad. I know you I cant let you leave me!" She said. "Its alright I will come back," I said calmly. "Why don't you pick out my reaping outfit," I said to her. Her face lit up and she ran over to my closet. She loves picking out my outfit.

I sit on my bed wondering. What would it be like if I got reaped. She surly couldn't live without me. I watch her grab random shirts and shake her head. Her ocean blue eyes wondering back and forth.

After a couple minutes she picks out a teal button up shirt. "Put this on," she said I took off my shirt and I get a quick glance in the mirror. My six pack, my muscles and big. My tan skin is just the right tan.

I slide on the shirt and then she hands me black pants I turn and slide them on. Next she hands me black leather boots. "Thats alright. But not as good as last years," she said.

I ruffle and mess up my curly dirty blond hair. I always do it. I truly look handsome.

"Thank you," I said to her. "Can I hold your hand?" She asks me. I look at her shocked. This might be the last time I could do this so I say yes.

We walk to were the Reapings are held. She sits on the side and I stand on the side of the 15 year old section with my friends all around me. I am really popular so I have tons of friends.

I am still standing next to her when our escort walks on stage. Our escort isn't that bad. She says some jokes and then she goes to the girls ball. The thing that I don't like about our escort is that she has purple hair. I don't like how all of the capitol people have different color hair.

**Ebony Hills POV, District 4 **

Our escort walks over to the girls ball. Be prepared, be prepared. I say to myself. Its almost time.

She walks back over to the microphone and says the girls name.

"Laura Nockman!" She screams into the microphone. I hear a cry from the 14 year old section.

I do what my father told me to do. Wait 13 seconds after the name was said.

1...2...3...4...5... I count in my head...8...9...10...11...12... 13

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. I see the look on Laura's face. She is happy and shocked.

I am smiling and waving to everyone. I walk really slowly up, waving, smiling and even blowing kisses.

"Whats your name?" Asks Niclove. "Ebony Hills and I am going to be your next victor!" I say smiling into the microphone.

**Atlas Ivory POV, District 4**

Ok shes a fighter I can tell already. Maybe District 4 will have another victor. That would be cool.

"Ok time for the boys!" Shouts Niclove. She walks over to the ball and snatches up another name. She walks back the the microphone and gets ready to say the name.

"Are you guys ready? I am!" She says. "Ok hear I go," she says as she opens the paper.

"Atlas Ivory!" She squeals my name.

What no it cant be me I need to be 17 at the lease. Oh this is good tho right now I can help my family. This is good. I smile at the girls and wink. Gloria is bawling but one of my friends help her.

"I Vo-," some kid starts. "NO!" I scream. I run up the steps and take my spot next to Ebony. I have my charm on.

**Ebony Hills POV, District 4**

"Ok please shake hands!" Says Niclove. I look into his ocean blue eyes with gold flecks in them. He sure is handsome but I cant fall for him. I know what his plan is. He is going to charm all of the girls with his looks. I will not fall for him.

We shake hands and are whisked to say our good byes.

**Authors Note**

**I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry it took me a long time. I will try to get them put sooner but I am really busy with sports and school. I will try my hardest to get you guys chapters sooner. Thank you to Angelofmusic4ever for Ebony Hills and Niclove Asherica. Thank you to HyperCloud for Atlas Ivory. Thank you everyone for reading please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6: District 5 Reapings

**Sienna Slote POV, District 5**

Again I have to wake up and do my thick black hair so I can fight against Andy Backster so I can get Milton's intention. Oh I hate Andy! He hates me too, but we cant let Milton see his two best friends fighting. He's not very good at making friends. But, oh, how his hair complements his light green eyes. Milton is so handsome.

I get out of bed and walk over to my mirror in my room. How should I put my hair today? Hmm what is it today? OH NO IT'S THE REAPINGS! I think in my head. Ok clam down, calm down. I grab my brush and just pull my hair back in a low ponytail.

"Bye mom!" I scream to my mom. She still isn't very stable since my father died from the plague. Though I'm not excellent, either, at least I am not insane. "Ok but come back so we can clean your father's bed for him," she says. She will be sweet and kind one second but mean the next so I should just hurry out.

I run to an abandoned warehouse where I train with knifes and a dagger. It was abandoned after an experiment went wrong. So I took it over to train. Well, I wouldn't call it training, I would call it letting off steam. When I get mad I come here and just play with the dagger and throw the knifes around.

My favorite thing to do is to throw knifes at a moving dummy that looks just like Andy. I do that for some time until the clock goes off. I have an hour to get ready so I run home to my room.

"Mom, I'm home!" I call and close the door. I take a quick shower before going over to my closet and pick out my reaping outfit. It is a deep purple sweater and black pants; I hate bright colors. I walk over to my mirror and put on my mascara; I am always wearing mascara because it looks good with my deep blue eyes. I brush my hair out and just let it fall over my shoulders, then grab my locket with photos of me, my mom and my father in it.

"Bye, mom, I am going to the reapings!" I call as I go out the door. I learned to not talk to her about what happens there a long time ago. But now I'm lonely, so I go to Milton's house.

**Milton Darlos POV, District 5**

Its reaping day! Yay... Not! I hate the Reapings. The truth is I am tall and muscular and couldn't care less about the games on the outside but on the inside I fear the games twice as much as most here, I think. Oh crap, it is an hour untill the reapings! I better get going.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh sorry sweetie but get going you don't want to be late," she says.

"What do you want me to wear?" I ask her.

"I don't know, a grey sweater and jeans?" she says. I throw them on and mess up my spiky black hair so it spikes up more. It complements my light green eyes. "Perfect," I say to myself.

I turn and walk out the door to Sienna's house. Oh there she is now. "Sienna!" I yell. She is really pretty but I can't say that to her face.

I met her after her father died. She was sad and depressed, and she was my first friend. I never was good at making friends but then I was partners with Andy for a school project and we are now friends. I fell like there is something between Andy and Sienna but I don't care.

"Oh hey, Milton!" Says Sienna. She walks to me. "Watch out!" I scream as a dog comes sprinting and she trips over the dog. I jump and catch her. "Oh thank you," she says then giggles. "No problem," I said.

**Sienna Slote POV, District 5**

Oh that was a close one, but now I am in Milton's arms and feel safe. I go to stand but my left ankle hurts.

"Ouch my ankle," I squeal in pain.

"Whats the matter?" asks Milton.

"My left ankle I can't put weight on it," I explain.

"Ok, let me carry you," he says. He picks me up and carries me like a little baby. Good thing he is tall and strong. I stare up at his light green eyes.

We reach the main square and he puts me down.

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem, you're my best friend," he says. We get our fingers pricked and walk (Well, he carries me) over to the 16 year old section and meet Andy.

"Whats the matter with her?" Asks Andy giving me a disgusting look.

"She sprained her ankle," explains Milton. We shut up when our escort walks onto the stage.

Annabelle Lindsey, our escort, appears wearing her usual red outfit, watching us with her crystal blue eyes. She talks about the rebellion but I am leaning on Milton; how am I supposed to listen when he is so close to me?

I do listen when she says my name. I am shocked, scared. Before I know it Milton is carrying me up there and setting me next to the escort. I watch him go back to his spot.

"Hey, darling, whats the matter. Can't you walk?" Asks Annabelle.

"I... I tripped and sprained my ankle this morning," I explain.

"Oh don't worry, the Capitol can fix it," says Annabelle.

"Good," I reply.

"Time for the boys," Annabelle says.

**Milton Darlos POV, District 5**

Wow my best friend got reaped. She was hurt and got reaped. Despite the fact I will lose my friend, I won't show it.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Annabelle says "Milton Darlos!" That's my name.

I walk up there a second time, just looking into Sienne's deep blue eyes.

"Wow a second time up!" Says Annabelle. "Bad luck! Now shake hands."

I shake hands with Sienne then pick her up.

"Our 80th Hunger Games Tributes from District 5: Sienne and Milton!" Screams Annabelle.

I carry her off stage. This might get us sponsors but I am more doing it for her.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry guys this chapter might stink. I have mid-term exams at school but I wanted to get the chapter to you guys. Thank you to my beta reader RueThisDay. Thank you to Peeta6in6real6life for Sienna and Milton and Annabelle. I love your reviews - please review! Thank you for sending in tributes, escorts, stylist and mentors. Some spots are still open. It means a lot to me that you guys are reading my story**.


	7. Chapter 7: District 6 Reapings

**Mary Sparks POV, District 6**

"Hey Mary!" Says my best friend Lizzie. She's been my best friend since my sister Rowena left me. I hate Rowena. We never knew our parents so Rowena watched me and I relied on her to keep me alive. Then when I turned 9 she left to District 3 or something. So then Lizzie took me under her wing and now she is the only person I trust.

"Hi, Lizzie," I answer.

"Well Reapings are in a little bit so come to my house to get ready," she says. I live in the care home but in her home I have my own little room, though it's like a closet.

"Ok," I follow Lizzie to her house and she opens the door.

"I picked out a reaping outfit for you. It might be thin, sorry. I wore it for my second reapings," she says, handing me a thin grey dress.

"Thank you," I say. It's better than what the care home would give me. I slide on the dress and Lizzie hands me two ribbons. She ties one on the dress and the other in my straight dark brown hair. I brought some grey flats and put them on. They hurt my feet but they are dressy.

"You look really good, Mary," exclaims Lizzie.

"Thank you, you too," I say to her. She is wearing a deep purple dress with splotches of black. I know I will be wearing that for my 4th reapings.

"We'd better get going!" She says. We run to the reaping, but my feet are killing me. Once we get there they prick our fingers. It hurts Lizzie and I flinch.

"Why are you two here so early?" Asks Martin. He's kinda like my boyfriend but 5 months ago I met Tom and he asked me out so we dated for 5 months. But last week Tom broke up with me. I have known Martin since we were little and I still had Rowena with me.

"Bye, guys, I have to go to the 15 year olds," says Lizzie.

"Bye Liz!" I say as she walks away from the 13 year old section to the 15 year old section.

"Are you ready?" Asks Martin.

"Yeah, I guess..." I reply.

"So Ma-" he starts but then our escort walks on stage.

**Kote Arlidon POV, District 6**

Ugh, Victor Tug is here. Oh how I hate him! I wish he would get reaped this year and die painfully. I hate his eyes that give me dirty looks, his voice that insults me, his feet that kick me, and most of all that I hate is his hands that give me black eyes and steal my stuff.

I once lived a peaceful life with my father and mother. They raised me very well and my father, Willem, and mother, Dyannah, both had a taste for poetry and music so now that's what I love. They raised me with the trait of curiosity. That trait makes me adventurous.

Then one day changed my life. That one minute changed my life. Just an oil can and a flame. I was in town at one if the book shops to get a book to read. When I came home, big, hot, orange flames were eating my house and my parents.

I ran away to get away from that horrible moment. I'm not going to a care home, I'm going to live the life my parents wanted me to. I found an ally that was empty and now I live there.

A week after the accident everyone thought the whole family died even me, but they were wrong. I walk back to where my beautiful house used to stand. It's now a big pile of ashes. I've seen Victor stand in the pile of ashes and pick up my mother's necklace. The one my mother got married in. The one my father gave to her. The one she never took off. The one that reminded me of her. Victor shoved it into his pocket and walked away.

I stole it from him when he wasn't paying attention. It's now one of the only things that I care about - books are a second.

After that, Victor and I had clashes like I dumped a bucket of liquor on his head. We fought bunches of battles.

"Hey Stupid!" says Victor as he passes me.

"Hey Squirrel brain!" I argue back.

"Hey, why don't you volunteer and die," he says.

"Why don't you?" I ask.

"Hey Victor, lets go!" Calls his friend.

"Bye, scum," he says, and leaves with his friend.

Hmm, reapings are in an hour so I better get ready. I run my fingers through my medium-length, thick, flame-red hair and just throw on some "rags". It's just my white shirt and black pants.

I walk to where the reapings are held and take my spot in the 13 year old section.

**Mary Sparks POV, District 6**

Our escort, Daphne Pann, walks on stage with our mayor and our past victors. "Good morning District- what district is this?" She asks the mayor.

"District 6," he replies.

"Good morning District 6, and happy Hunger Games!" She says. I dont listen to the speech because I'm too busy hating Rowena.

"Ladies first!" She exclaims.

"Mary Sparks!" She squeals. My name. I am shocked, just standing there. I can't move, I can't breath, I can't do anything. The crowd parts and peacekeepers come and shove me. They're giving me scratches and bruises up and down my arms and legs. They carry me up there and I'm still in shock staring off into the crowd.

**Kote Arlidon POV, District 6**

Oh wow, that probably hurt. She won't last long. I probably shouldn't underestimate her, but, oh, well, I don't care.

Now Daphne is walking over to the boys' reaping ball. Her grey skin, grey hair, and grey dress makes me hate grey. She's so bubbly and stupid.

"Kote Arlidon!" She squeals my name. I go all numb inside. I don't know what to do, but before I know it my feet are moving me up to the stage.

"Our two tributes from District- what district again?" She asks.

"District 6," says our mayor, rolling his eyes.

"Our two tributes from District 6: Kote Arlidon and Mary Sparks!" She squeals.

**Authors Note**

**Thank you to RueThisDay for Mary and to EZS for Kote. Also thank you to Peeta6In6Real6Life for Daphne. I hope you liked this chapter (And all my other ones.) Sorry I am not really good with insults so with the Kote and Victor part was really bad sorry. We are half way through the Reapings.**

**Thank you for sticking with me this whole time! Please review; I love all of your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: District 7 Reapings

**Jessie Colton POV, District 7**

One more! I turn around blindfolded as a tribute comes at me! My axe leaves my finger tips right at where I thought the tribute was. It lands right in its heart. I turn to see one of my axes through a tribute's neck.

Oh the memories. The memories on the one horrible night when I was 9. They all come back and I'm on the ground with my tan hands in my chestnut brown hair. I remember that night all too clearly. My father came home one night; drunk like always. My twin, Rosie, was arguing with him, probably about something important because she knows not to argue with him when he's drunk.

First the yells then I heard my father stomp outside and slam the door. A minute later I heard the door open and then a thud. I rushed out my door and see my beloved sister on the ground, her head a few feet away from her neck. I saw the axe just lying there next to her neck. Before thinking I picked it up and threw it at my father in his heart. He dropped to his knees then fell over and took his last breath.

A nine year old shouldn't lose her mother at childbirth, see her sister's murder and then murder her father. I grabbed everything that I owned; I didn't have a lot but it would work. I ran to a shack in the middle of the forest.

I've lived here ever since. Nobody came back here or talked to me because I am a murderer.

I have trained because I enjoy killing and I am certain I can win. I grab my axes and spears and go inside and hang them up on a wall where I keep my weapons.

I go over to a cracked mirror and look at my freckles and green eyes that make me look really childish, then I walk over to my small chest that holds all of my cloths along with my mother's and Rosie's. I take out one of my mother's dresses, an old ratty midnight blue dress.

Time to get going. As I walk through the forest I take in my surroundings. It's going to be the last time I will be here.

As I walk through the city people point and run. I have no friends. It's fun watching the people squirm away when I snarl at them.

Once I get to the Reapings, I get my finger pricked. I laugh at the sight of my own blood. Thats the last time I'll ever see it, I bet. I take my place in the 15 year old section as our girly escort takes her spot. Everyone around me backs up or steps away.

**Emmery Fallon POV, District 7**

Sweat pours down my face as my arms are hacking away at a tree. Its my 7th tree this morning. I would've gotten a better start but my little brother needed me for something.

The tree falls to the ground with a thud. I start dragging it onto the  
wagon that takes it to the shop. Once it's on the man says I better go home for the reapings.

Once I get home I expect all of my features. I try to get my thick, curly, blond hair out of my silvery grey eyes. I do this for 10 minutes until I know it's time to give up. No matter what I do it always falls in my eyes. So I just look at my muscular arm form cutting down trees.

"Emmery, why are you home so early? Can you do this every day?" asks my little brother Tommy.

"I-I um get the rest of today off," I say, trying to think of an answer because I don't want to tell him its Reaping Day.

"Ok can we play later?" He asks.

"Sure," I say while slipping on a smart shirt and trousers.

"Come on, come on!" He is rushing me outside.

"Lets play umm TAG!" He suggests, "you're it!"

He runs away and I rush after him. He is hiding up in a tree. I scale the tree and find him.

"Tag, you're it," I whisper.

We climb down the tree. He jumps on my back and I grab him and hold him in my muscular arms. I start to tickle him and set him down.

"Emmery go to the Reapings!" yells my mother.

"But Emmery you you said it was a day off please please don't get reaped don't please," my little brother chokes in between sobs.

"I wont don't worry," I say calmly. "Come on down with mother."

I feel so bad. I shouldn't have lied to him. Oh I don't know if I will come back. Who will watch him? I was like his father after our father died when a tree fell on him. It's alright, I keep telling myself.

I walk to where the reapings are held and everyone just crowds me. I am liked a LOT in my district. Once I take my spot in the 14 year old section our escort walks on stage.

Our escort, Jaina Criss, is mature and girly. She's 16 but acts 21. She is always wearing neon colors, making her bright blue eyes big and her golden hair lighter.

**Jessie Colton POV, District 7**

Our escort speaks about the dark days and what happened. All I think about is how I'll enjoy killing tributes in the arena.

"Now let's begin!" Says our escort in her best 21 year old voice.

"Sahara Dinky!" She says into the microphone as a very short 17 year old steps out. I watch her fall to her knees and her curly black hair falling around her face sticking to her face wet with tears.

After a while I step up and shout "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I walk up there with a slight grin on my face. I don't want to act like a career. The freckles really help, I look like a little girl.

"What's your name?" Asks Jaina.

"Jessie Colton," I say calmly as my grin fades.

"On to the boys!" Says Jaina.

**Emmery Fallon POV, District 7**

Woah she's cute! If she comes home I am so going to ask her out! I mean, look at her beautiful chestnut brown hair that falls around her freckled face.

I barely miss Jaina exclaiming my name. I want to fall and to the ground and cry. I will be going into the arena and might not come back. Plus I am going with the beautiful Jessie.

I hear a cry from the crowd and know it is my little brother. He is probably clinging to my mother and sobbing. I then think of something. I need sponsors so I can win and come home. I put a giant smile on my face and bounce up there.

Jaina says shake hands so I turn and look at Jessie. Once I grab her hand I almost faint. Up close she is even more beautiful. I just want to grab her and take her away.

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you to THGtributeD4 for Jessie and Emmery. Thanks Angelofmusic4ever for out escort Jaina. **

**So some people put questions or trivia or little things in every chapter for sponser points. I will do that. Answer the question with your review. I will get sponser points up soon. That will all be in the next chapter. Heres the question. Its really easy. **

**Who did Katniss volunteer for? **

**Please please please review! I love all if the reviews! Oh and also dont just say the answer in the reviews please write a review then answer the question at the end. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9: District 8 Reapings

**Manistee 'Annie' River POV, District 8**

Today I have to train with one of the other peacekeepers because my dad, head peacekeeper, has to be in control of the Reapings. My Dad is the head peacekeeper and trains me for the Hunger Games, but he also has other peacekeepers train me. I like it when my dad trains me; he knows my skills.

"Ok, Annie, grab your sword! Now!" Yells Gary, the peacekeeper that is training me today.

I grab the sword and stand in the middle of the mat. Once Gary yells, "Go!" a dummy comes at me. I swing at it and it falls to the ground. Then two more come at me. I replace my hands on my sword and lunge forward at the first dummy. I get it in the chest. I rip it out and then swing my sword and turn and put a big slash in chest. Three more dummies come at me but one has a trident and the other two have daggers. The trident dummy throws its trident. I duck and it just misses my midnight black hair. I throw my sword at it and run, dodging daggers as I go. I rip the sword out and use it to hit of a dagger heading right towards my chest. I run at both of the dummies and strike them. This goes on for 3 more minutes.

"Thats alright, but if you do that in the arena you surly will die. It's alright if you want to die. Ok, Gary, I'll take if from here," says the familiar voice of the head peacekeeper, Rocky River. My father.

"Ok Mr. River! The Reapings are in 45 minutes, remember, and both of you need to be there," says Gary.

It was my 17th Birthday last month so I am 17 for the Reapings. I am volunteering this year. So I will win. I will bring victory to my district. I will make my district and my dad proud. I will win this!

"Well Manistee, shoot around with the bow then get ready. Your mother picked out an outfit," my father says in a calm type of voice I rarely hear.

I grab my arrow and shoot at a moving targets. I back up and just keep shooting at the targets, always hitting it in the heart or head or neck or any deadly spot. After 15 minutes of this I jog home.

I take a shower; I really don't want to stink when I am up there on the stage volunteering. Once I'm out of the shower I brush out my midnight black hair. It falls right around my pale skin and piercing blue eyes. I go find the dress my mother picked out.

"Mom this dress isn't BLACK!" I yell at my mother. I only wear black. Well it looks good for not being black though. It's a short blood red dress. I throw it on. I look really good. My hair, my eyes, my skin, this dress, they all go together.

I start to make my way to the Reapings. I get my finger pricked, that doesn't faze me - I actual like my blood. I take my spot in the 17 year old section.

**Daniel Frisk POV, District 8**

"Listen here, and listen good! If you aren't reaped you better - and I mean you have to - volunteer! Carry on the legacy. The one me and your mother created!" yelled my father, Sanchez, one of the mentors. My mother and the other mentor stand behind him, nodding her heads in agreement.

"Yes," I say in my shy little voice. "I will volunteer."

"Good, and we will help you so you win," said my mother, Carla.

I nod and head to my room. The games... I hate the games! I love my parents, they can be really nice and sweet, but when the games come around they are mean. They are already mentors and both won. So they expect me to follow in their paths at age 13. They won their games when they were 15 and 16.

I take a look in my mirror. We live in the Victors' Village so we have all expensive stuff. I still like to fit in so I put on some grey clothes. They look like a lot of the other peoples, I think. I have no friends. I am too shy to make friends.

I look into my mirror and see my short thin blond hair. My light brown eyes. My pale skin and small nose. I know I won't win so I should just accept it.

I guess I should make my way to the Reapings. I take my spot in 13 section. Out escort, Ezra Oswald, walks on stage. He has the same color hair and eyes as Mr. Flickerman, but he is OLD! He has been our escort for 50 years and never got plastic surgery.

**Manistee 'Annie' River POV, District 8**

So Ezra puts his hand in the bowl that holds all of the girls' names. He opens it and says the name right into the microphone.

"Darlen Hafobe," he says.

A 16 year old walks out. She starts her way up to the stage. Her yellow sun swaying in the light wind.

"I volunteer!" I say, not screaming but loud enough so everyone hears.

I feel GREAT! I look proud! I smile and walk gracefully up there. I look like I just won an award. District 8 is looking at me like I'm CRAZY! I want to make this District proud.

"What's your name?"

"Manistee River but call me Annie. I am very proud for our District!" I say into the microphone.

"Wonderful!" Ezra says with actual excitement.

Daniel Frisk POV, District 8

Ok, she's kinda crazy I think. When she said she was going to make our District proud I lit up. At least District 8 have another Victor. That's good because I am going to die. But she'll win.

I almost miss Ezra saying MY name. I walk with my head down. I excepted it, sort of, so I almost hoped I would get reaped so I wouldn't have to volunteer.

I walk up onto the stage and take my spot next to our escort Ezra. He tells us to shake hands and I turn and look at our next victor. I am shy so she grabs my hand and shakes it.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry guys this was late. I have been really busy and I have writers block, kinda. I will try to get the stories out faster. I am going to try really hard but I dont know. **

**Thank you Oceanbreeze13 for Manistee and Peeta6in6real6life for Daniel. Thanks Ruethisday for our escort. **

**This story is OFFICAL FULL! Thank you everyone who sent in a tribute, escort, mentor, or stylist. It means a LOT! Thanks for reveiws, keep reveiwing! Well heres the question!**

**Who was Peeta's stylist in the Hunger Games?**


	10. Chapter 10: District 9 Reapings

**Olivia Pyne POV, District 9**

My body is aching. Today I had to work two extra hours, weeding the field. It's almost done, just 10 more mins. I cant wait to go for a run!

My 10 minutes are FINALLY OVER, so I go for a run! I love running! I can run a long distance for a LONG TIME!

"Time's up Olivia Pyne you can go home!" Shouts a peacekeeper.

Oh get off my back! I know I'm leaving! Time for my run! I run out of the field with my long strides. I run 5 miles to my house barely breaking a sweat!

"Olivia! Olivia! It's Reaping day!" cries my sister Rose. She sobs and jumps up into my arms. Even, my younger brother and Rose's twin, stands behind her. They both turned twelve last month so they are in the Reapings.

Our family is poor so when our parents were working, everyday all day, I raise them. They trust me. We are so close. There is NOTHING that can separate us. They are probably worried about me like every year. I take all the tesserae they don't have to.

"Olivia, please stay! Please!" Even begs.

"Of course I will, we will live like before," I say but the truth is I feel unlucky. I hope I don't get reaped or worse yet Rose or Even. I cant do anything for Even. I can do something for Rose but not Even.

"But...But-" Rose trys to say in between sobs.

"Come here let me tell you a story," I say to them.

"Ok!" Says Even.

We walk over to the small bed we share. I sit on it with Rose on one knee and Even on the other. Rose stands up and gives me a brush. I brush Rose's strawberry blond hair while saying the story. I like this story its one of my favorite games.

"The is a girl called Maggie. She was so clumsy she tripped every step. She was covered in bruises and scratches. She only had one friend. That friend had so much courage she volunteered for Maggie when they were 12. She died in the bloodbath." I begin the story.

I keep stroking the brush through Rose's hair. I grab a scrunchy and start her hair, doing the same as what I wore for my first reaping. I take her hair and split it down the middle. My strawberry blond hair was always in a bun. My mother wanted me to wear it differently for the Reaping for first year. So since my hair is natural straight she parted it down the middle. I am doing the same as Mother on Rose's hair. I take the front part and dutch braid it on both sides then put it with the rest into pigtails.

"So 6 years later Maggie got reaped again. She knew no one would volunteer for her. She felt so bad for her friend. So she started her way up there not tripping until she got to the steps. She tripped up the steps but didn't care. She tripped and fell onto the escort. The escort was covered in glitter so Maggie had bunches of Glitter on her. In the Games Maggie just hit and ate what she caught in her traps. She caught a person in one of her traps and killed him. On the 12th day they sent mutts on her. The mutts were giant tigers with her friend's head. She ran but tripped every step. After this for a mile she had giant scratches from the tigers. She was determined not to give up for her friend. She ran for two miles not giving up or tripping. Once she ran into the last tribute the District 1 male career tribute. She thought it was all over. She tripped over her own feet and her knife went flying. It stabbed the tribute right in the heart. He fell to the ground. Maggie looked up and saw him on the ground, just lying there. She had won the games. The moral is that even the underdogs can win." I finish up the story with Rose's hair and I brush Even's.

"I love that story, Olivia," Even says.

"Ok go get your Reaping clothes on and go play with your friend just don't get dirty," I tell them.

"Ok," they both say. I kiss them both on the forehead before they leave my room.

I brush out my straight strawberry blond blond hair and curl it. I have two really close rich friends, Alex and Calla, so I put on a short flowy sun dress that is a light hue of blue, one that Calla gave me.

I look into our mirror. I am tall at 5'8. I am athletic, thin, and fit from the work and running. I look at my electric blue eyes and think don't mess up if you get reaped.

I run to where the Reapings are held and find Calla and Alex in the 16 year old section. We talk until our escort walks on stage.

**Zachary 'Zach' Shaeffer POV, District 9**

"Nice shot Dylan!" I say to my one and only best friend as he hits a doe right in the shoulder. "6th this season!"

"Thanks you get anything?!" He says as we walk over to the dead deer.

"Yeah!" I show him my belt witch has three squirrels and two rabbits on it.

"Man we did good this week usually we only get two squirrels and a rabbit!" He says.

"I guess they are just kind for the Reapings! Oh yeah, we need to be there at noon today!" I say as we start to gut the deer.

"Wonderful! I hope neither of us gets Reaped!" He says.

All I could think about is how I'll volunteer this year. I have to for Ariel. I love my little sisters Ariel and Naomie. Ariel is 12 this year and she broke her leg and we can't afford for the treatment. If I volunteer and win our family will get some money.

"Yeah. None of us will get Reaped." I say back. We carry the deer to my house where we cut up the meat.

I absolutely loath the Capitol. My brother, Jeremey, was caught with a friend that was saying treasonous things about the capitol in the field. The capitol shot and killed my brother.

"Ok Zach I am going home to get ready for the Reapings!" Says Dylan.

"Bye Dylan," I say to him and he shuts the door and takes his share of meat with him.

"Hey how you doing," I say as I walk into Ariel's room.

"Alright, not better than yesterday," she mumbles tiredly.

"Well here are some Reaping clothes," I say as I hand her the clothes then kiss her on the forehead.

I leave the room and walk to my room that I used to share with Jeremy. I shake my shoulder length sandy blond hair. My really tan skin makes my blue eyes pop.

I put on my black collared shirt. I find a pair of worn jeans and put them on. I throw on a leather jacket and some boots.

I wheel out Ariel out on a chair that my father made and push her down the street to the Reapings. Our escort, Elodie Anais, walks on stage.

She is really short, so the microphone is lowered just so she can reach it. She wears high heels and tall hair to make up for her shortness but she is still really short. She talks about the dark days and the whole games.

**Olivia Pyne POV, District 9**

Our escort walks on stage. Her clashing shades of red. Her high hair and hats and heels. I could just let her go into the games and wouldn't care.

Don't mention her personality, she is bossy. I think it's supposed to make up for being short. She talks about the dark days and all that.

"Olivia Pyne get up here hurry!" She shouts into the small microphone.

Oh I hope no one can see my knees shaking. Wait if I win I can create a better life for my family. I can pay Alex and Calla back.

I put a small smile on my face and walk up to the stage. I look like a GIANT next to her. I am really tall maybe the tallest girl in our district. So I just stand there next to our escort. A couple of giggles come from the crowd.

**Zachary 'Zach' Shaeffer POV, District 9**

Well she is tall and thin. She might make a good ally but I dont know. Or care. Our escort demands some boy to walk up.

"I volunteer!" I scream.

I look at Dylan his mouth WIDE open. He is in shock. I kinda feel bad for lying but hey when I get back I can pay for his family and mine.

I jog up to the stage and stand there.

"What's your name?" Demands Elodie.

I grab the microphone and pull the stand so it's my size. I find Ariel in the crowd and look at her.

"Zach Shaeffer, Ariel I will came back with money!" I say looking into Ariel's wet eyes filled with tears.

**Authors Note**

**You guys are lucky today with two chapters in a row! So I wasn't very busy yesterday and I wrote this chapter. Thank you EZS for Zach and Butterflygirl99 for Olivia. Thanks RueThisDay for our escort. I wont have any day of the week to update I will update the days I can. So who all though Olivia was going to volunteer for Rose? What about Zachs volunteering? What about all the family love? We are almost done with the Reapings! I will put sponser points and rules for sponsers up with the chariot chapter. **

**What was Katniss's favorite food she said in the interview? **


	11. Chapter 11: District 10 Reapings

**Feather Mears POV, District 10**

"Would you like fourths?" I ask a drunk man.

"Sure hurry up!" He yells at me then slaps down some money.

I take the money and slip it into the box my adopted father, Antony Ghastly, put in the kitchen. Its a friday night so men stressed from work come to the Clawfire inn and bar my father owns.

"Sharrel can you fill up a two and a get a large bucket of fries?" I ask one of the two chefs. She is really nice I feel bad for her because she works for my nasty adopted parents. She has a shinning heart and I think she would do anything for me but she is afraid of Blaze, my adopted mother.

"Sure thing!" She says then slides a huge jar full of some kind of liquor. I run it out to the man who is now laughing with some other guys.

Theres Anthony. Of course he would be in the middle of the drunk guys stealing stuff. He abuses me and hates me. I hope some giant guy sees him stealing his wallet or something and beat him like he does me.

I walk to a group of men just comin' in the door and take their orders. The one looks like he's from the capitol with a shinning tux and spiky unnatural orange hair. The other guys look like regular poor ten men. Working in the barn all day six days a week.

I run back to the kitchen and Sharrel is already cookin' a meal so I ask Fadein. He is busy too. I think there might be something between those two but I never think about it. Just cook it yourself. I grab the pan and put in four beef hamburgers. I flip it once it looks pretty done on the one side. I get the buns and stuff ready.  
I put it all together and put some fries and onion rings on the side of their plates.

I carry them out into the room and set there plates in front of them. "Here ya go!" I say. I see that they already got there drinks from Sharrel or Fadein.

I run around rushing from table to bar to table ordering and surving men and women all night. Most yell curses and stuff at me but some are nice.

I am taking some dishes to the kitchen for washing but when I turn around Wish, my bully of an adopted sister, trips me and all the dirty plates go flying on Blaze, my unreasonably, mean, adopted mother.

She curses at me then back hands me in the face leaving a humongous red mark on my left cheek. She tells me to go to my room. Wish snickers in the background. I run to my room.

Once in my room I pass out on my bed with ice on my cheek. Im use to it. My adopted family hates me. im just the to work.

My mother, Erika, died at birth of me, so I never knew her. My father, Gustave Mears, gave me a photo of her and him. He use to tell me all the amazing stories about her. I know she was a wonderful women. She is beautiful. She has light blond hair that falls right around her face in the picture. She has bright sparklin' green eyes. I knew my father for seven more years. He has dark hair and light sparkling blue eyes.

I feel bad for my father. He tried to do the best he could for me. He worked extra for me. We moved into a spare junk room in the Clawfire. When I was seven my father got very sick of disease. He ended up dying. I cried for two months and didnt talk for two years. The Ghastlys adopted me and made me work. They hate me.

Its morning and the redness on my cheek has gone down. It usual does. I am sad about the reapings but kinda happy because its a day off from work.

I run my fingers through my thin matted messy dirty blond hair and sing a song. I dont own a brush or a mirror or barley anything.

I love singing. Its so pleasant, sweet, and nice. I am a wonderful singer but I would never be able to sing anywhere because of Blaze.

I picked out a ragged olive dress. I slid it over my body and put a brown shawl over it. I only own my work shoes so I go bare foot-hoping its warm.

Its kinda chilly waiting it the 15 year olds section. I wait for our escort to walk on stage.

Artemis Miller, the tall, blond, giggly escort! She is always giggling! Last year she actually felt like she should match out district so instead of the blues and greens- she normal wears-she had on all cow leather! I bet she is going to wear something again this year. Well she is tall and thin. Her whole body is thin. She has blond hair strait down. Her hair usually has just a little twist in it like last year she has a leather headband.

This year Artemis has like a zebra, I think, print dress. She has a brown leather jacket over her shoulders. She has cow print tights. In her strait blond hair she has a flower the color of some the horses you see grazing. Of course she has her smile. She doesn't really like the games, she feels sorry for the kids she reaps, but her personality lets her have a smile.

**Carter Brans, D10 male, 13 yrs old**

This is the place. The place where she died.

I turn and walk away from the spot, ignoring the memories and scrubbing away the tears.

I've been on the streets as long as I can remember, but she eased the pain of it; made life a bit easier. And then she died. I buried her there, where the rats wouldn't get to her.

From then on, I have decided I hate people. I hate the stupid, shallow things they do, I hate the stupid, shallow things they talk about, and I hate their lack of kindness and love for other humans.

She died of disease, and not one person would help me dig her grave. Not one.  
So I decided to be that way, too. If they won't help me, I won't help them.  
I catch a glance at myself in a puddle as I pass. My cold, brown eyes look back at me from behind my wavy, black hair. Like I care what I look like anymore. No one else does.

The clock on the clock tower in the main square tells me I have half an hour before the reapings. As I have no clothes except the ones I'm standing in - a pair of stained jeans that are too small for me and a baggy grey T-shirt I stole the other week - I don't exactly need to get ready, so I go stand in the square early.

I like the reapings because I like to see how the unfortunate ones react.

Sometimes it's actually quite funny.

It all starts in just half an hour...

**Feather Mears POV, District 10**

Artemis places her thin long fingers in the bowl. They carefully pick the unlucky girl. I feel bad this unlucky girl probably will die. District 10 hasn't had a victor in a while. Its sad.

District 10 is probably the poorest District. There are people getting whipped or starving at every corner. Its a sad district. Men getting drink, people like Anthony, stealing money from them. Parents using all there money for alcohol, not food for there starving kids. District 10 has the best alcohol.

"Feather Mears!" Says Artemis sadly. She snapped me out of my thoughts. My head is always in the clouds thinking. Its a habit but I dont care.

I feel like breaking down. Fall to the ground in pieces but I cant. I stan up strait and walk up there slowly trying to stay strong. Im the unlucky girl about to die.

**Carter Brans, D10 male, 13 yrs old**

Oh that wasn't funny. Well at least I have the boys Reapings to go. This might be funny.

"Carter Brans!" Artemis says. I am the unlucky boy. Now I know why the tributes have cryed. I start sobbing while I walk up there. This is no good not at all.

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry guys it took FOREVER! I have been really busy and I could reallly get the feel for Carter. A HUGE thanks to RueThisDay for writing Carters first POV. I am sorry guys it took forever. Thank you Angelofmusic4ever for Feather and OceanBreeze13 for Carter and RueThisDay for Artemis. Please reveiw I love all of you reviews, good and bad. **

**What nickname to Katniss give to the District 5 female and why? **


	12. Chapter 12: District 11 Reapings

**Amber Notrob POV, District 11**

I have to make sure today I'm on time for the Reapings. My first Reapings the peacekeepers made me work an extra hour then whipped me. It hurt really bad! I was wailing, pleading, screaming, and crying for help. It was misery.

Mayor Errent is NOT in whipping 12 year olds. He took pity on me. If we had a different mayor I would be dead! He took me into his house and payed for treatment. He is like a second dad to me. He had doctors fix me and let me stay at his house while I was recovering.

Mayor Errent has twin daughters my age. They are opposites but love each other. They stayed with me and helped me. They are now my friends. Maya and Sabrina Errent, the twins. Maya is sweet, kind, and friendly. She is really a sweetheart and feels bad for our district. 6 years ago when it was the 74th Hunger Games the 12 year old from our district, Rue, got reaped. The Errent twins looked a lot like Rue back then now they look like an older version. Sabrina is the daredevil of the two. She thinks the life of the mayor's daughter is boring. Everyone else works and has stuff to do and she wants to get out more. She is kind but usually the daredevil.

"Hey Maya! Sabrina!" I yell knocking on the door. "Its Amber!"

Maya opens the door and greets me. "Hello, Amber, come on in! We will do you hair," she says, holding the door open for me.

"Well only for 10 minutes I have to go water a couple of trees." I say sounding silly. Everyone waters the plants even Maya.

"It's all right!" She says. Maya is really a darling.

I walk in and find Sabrina on their fancy sofa with a book in her hand. She looks up and sets her book back down.

"Hey Amber! What's up?" Sabrina says and then stands up and walks with us to their room.

They share it. It's huge like the rest of the house, and it's pink and blue. Maya has all the pink stuff and Sabrina has all the blue stuff. It isn't separated, just a little pink there and blue there. I sit down on a blue chair with pink polka dots.

Maya comes behind me and brushes my thick dirty blond hair. It has crazy, random curls. Once it is all carefully brushed out it falls in between my hips and shoulders. She french braids it up from my neck to the top of my head, not on the top-top but the top of the back. She takes all the hair and secures it in a pony tail, and then she puts it into a bun.

"Thanks Maya!" I say. She just stands there and we look at our reflection. I find my wide carmel eyes staring back at me. Sabrina throws a ball at us.

"Hey Sabrina!" Maya yells.

"I'm bored!" Says Sabrina.

"Hey you can do my work for me," I tease her.

"Sure, but you know I can't. The peacekeepers would whip you," she says.

"It's alright. I have to go," I say and stand up.

"Wait!" shouted Maya."Did you take them?"

"Yes," I say softly. My eyes look down to her pink sneakers.

"Amber. You shouldn't have we could help you," she says. Her hand reaches for my arm.

"I'm sorry. You guys and your family do so much for us." I say. Tears are filling my eyes.

Sabrina stands next to us, looking sorry. I actually see in her eye she looks happy to be a mayor's daughter.

We hug and I turn around and walk to the orchards. I grab my watering bucket and walk around watering every tree carefully.

Once I'm done I run back to our house. Violet, my 11 year old sister, is outside weeding our little garden. She works in the orchards 3 times a week. She is really innocent so the peacekeepers can make her work 4 days sometimes.

"Hey Violet!" I say. She looks up with dirt on her face. There is a wet line from her eyes to the bottom of her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's-it's it's the reapings," she says.

"It will be alright," I calm her down and sit next to her.

"The peacekeepers made me work earlier today," she says. Today she was supposed to have off. She's only 11 shes not suppose to work 4 days a week. She is lucky it wasn't all day though.

"Let's go get cleaned up," I say, lifting her up off the ground.

We walk into the door and I fill the tub. She goes into the other room to pick out my Reaping outfit and an outfit for her. This is what she has been doing every year.

After my bath I refill it and she takes a bath. I take a look at our outfits. Mine is a light blue sundress from Maya for my birthday. It has white lace around the collar. Violet's dress is the same color but with a pink ribbon around the waist. She is going to wear this next year too. It was what I wore for my 2nd reapings.

I put it on and put Violet's on her after she got out. She looks pretty. We walk out to the Reapings she parts away from me to go see mom and dad. I find Sabrina and Maya in the crowd and we take our spot in the 15 year old section.

Out escort takes her spot on stage next to Maya and Sabrina's father. She has pink nails to pink hair to pink feet. She is really a sight! She has everything pink.

**Jedidiah Xander POV, District 11**

Its been a long week. A long week of work, fighting, bruises, playing, and laughing. Yes, a week with fighting and laughing.

My co-workers hate me; my family loves me. I love to work, my co-workers don't. They beat me up because I love to work. I am always showing up early and doing my best. The peacekeepers like me.

My family means a lot to me. Especially my twin sisters. They are 14 and so sweet. Ava and Inala, they looked up to me since they were little. They are so sweet, kind, innocent, and wonderful. A couple months ago Inala got hit hard in the back in the head by a falling tree branch. It messed up her vision. There is a chance it can be saved but its a lot of money.

Ava and Inala look up to me because Wade, oldest sibling at age 23, works long hours because the family needs money. Jupiter, my older sister, works long hours too. She is 21. They are both safe but being 16 I am not safe and Ava and Inala aren't safe either.

I walk back home slowly taking in the surroundings because this is the last time my way home. I am volunteering for Inala. Just volunteering your family gets money. It should be enough with everything my family and I saved to fix her vision. She probably will hate me but I love her so it's for a good cause.

Once I get home I grab Ava and bring her into a giant bear hug. She jumps, even though I do this everyday.

"Where's Inala?" I ask her.

"Inside. Where else?" She says sadly.

"I don't know, but I'll take care of her you can go inside and get ready for the Reapings." I say to her.

"Thank you," she says. "I love you!" She throws herself in my arms again.

"I love you too." I say back. She turns around and walks inside. I follow her taking in the bucket of strawberries she was picking from our garden.

"Inala! Im home!" I say to her as I come through the doorway. I hear Ava filling up the bath. She is going to help Inala.

"Jed? Come in my room please," she says softly. I walk towards her room and enter. I put a handful of strawberries in her hand.

"Strawberries. And here's some water," I say putting a glass of water in her other hand.

"Thank you," she says then puts a strawberry in her mouth.

We sit there for awhile. She just stares into space not looking at anything. I'm glad she can't see me. I have tears in my eyes. This never should've happen to her. Yes, I'm the tall muscular 16 year old. I look mean but I really am not. I'm a softy for Inala, Ava, Jupiter, Wade, Father, and Mother.

"Jed is it the Reapings?" She asks.

"Yes, Ava is going to help you take a bath and choose your clothes," I tell her. I am worried I might slip and tell her I am volunteering. I can't let that happen. My biggest weakness is honesty.

"Could you choose them?" She asks.

"Sure," I say shocked. "I will do anything for you."

"Jed I'll take Inala to go get washed," says Ava from the doorway.

Ava takes Inala and I go to her trunk that holds her clothes. It isn't a big trunk and it's not full, but I find a purple dress with white lace around the waist and collar and on the hem. Ava has the same one. They should wear that.

I go wash up in the hose in the back yard. My face, hands, chest, back, feet. All clean. On my back I have a tribal tattoo. My mother is a native mother. I put a black T-shirt and a red plaid shirt on over it. I put on faded blue jeans and brown work boots. I put on a brown leather belt and a brown leather bracelet.

I look into the mirror on my dresser. High and tight dirty blond hair. Green eyes. I am tall and quite muscular. I take in the room I share with Wade and Jupiter. It's the last time I'll be here.

"Come on Ava and Inala," I say quietly like Jupiter was sleeping even though she's not there. The rest of the family are working but will meet us in the town square.

Ava comes out with Inala. I take both of their hands and walk out the door. We walk across town to the Reapings. Every kid we see is frowning.

"I love you two," I say before we get separated. In the 16 year old section I find Dixie my childhood friend. We talk until out pink escort walks on stage.

**Amber Notrob POV, District 11**

After our escort is done talking about the Dark Days and past games she gets to the reapings.

"Amber Notrob!" She says in her capitol accent.

Being as strong as I can I walk up the stairs onto the stage. Man I want to fall and cry. But I have to stay strong. I hear Violet scream in the background and Maya quietly crying. Once I'm up there I look for my mother and father. I find Violet. I find Maya with her head down crying quietly and Sabrina with her mouth open about to say something it looks like. No she better not. She can't volunteer, she can't! I won't let her. Our eyes fix and I shake my head no.

**Jedidiah Xander POV, District 11**

She could be an ally because she stayed strong and she's pretty. She is going to be my ally. Most of District 11's tributes cry.

"Jeremy Foney!" Says our escort.

"I Volunteer!" I say. I walk up there and try to focus on Amber and our escort. I hear Ava scream and cry.

"Who volunteered? It sounded like Jed," says Inala sadly. I hear Ava say "Yes, it was Jed."

"Wow we rarely get volunteers! What's your name?" Says our escort in her capitol accent.

"Jedidiah Xander!" I say.

I shake hands with the pretty Amber. She looks kind of afraid of me but when we shake hands I give her an easy, nice, shake. I see in her eyes that she is relieved I'm not bloodthirsty.

**Authors Note**

**Who was your favorite our of the chapter? What part did you like the best? Sorry its a little late. I was on vacation with my family this weekend and had no wifi. Thanks Callofduty1944 for Jed and Oceanbreeze13 for Amber! Thanks you for reviewing I am glad to know what you guys think! One more Reaping to go! Do you guys want all the good byes in one long chapter or like 5 goodbyes in a chapter? Also tell me if you want the train rides or just a couple if you do want a couple who?**

**Who was all in the Career pack for the 74th Hunger Games?**


End file.
